


It's just not fair

by AWammysHouseDropout



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Feels, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a precious cinnamon roll, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWammysHouseDropout/pseuds/AWammysHouseDropout
Summary: "Mister Stark- I don't feel so good..."





	It's just not fair

**Author's Note:**

> I have more Infinity Wars feelings. So many, many feelings. So have a drabble.

"Mister Stark- I-I don't feel so good..."

Tony's heart plunges into his stomach, his blood freezing in his veins. Peter stumbles toward him, wide-eyed and ashen. Tony's blood freezes, because he _knows_ what's happening- he knows that they've _lost._

_No, nononono this isn't right- this isn't **fair!**_

He's just a kid- practically still a baby. He's got the whole world in front of him- a whole life to live. 

"Are you alright?" Tony asks, even though it's the stupidest question in the entire history of stupid questions.

"I-I don't know- I d-don't know what's happen-"

Peter's entire being goes gray, and it seems as if realization is dawning on him, as well. And it _just isn't fair!_

He should be at home, playing video games with his friends, putting off homework. Curled up on the couch, watching those _stupid fucking movies_ he won't _fucking stop referencing._ Having fun, like kids are _supposed to do._

But the Universe just isn't fair, so instead Peter collapses against Tony, clinging to him as if that could save him. 

_Nonono, not him, not the kid. Not the kid, take me instead, I can handle it-_

"I don't wanna go," Peter whimpers, trembling in fear. "I don't wanna go, Mister Stark _please,_ I don't wanna go..."

And Tony can't to _anything._ He can't do anything but hold onto the boy's body as it deteriorates in his arms.

"...I'm sorry."

What...

 _Kid, don't you **dare** fucking apologize, _Tony wants to scream. _You did everything you could, **I'm** the one that failed you!_

But Tony can't will words out of his mouth.

And then Peter Parker is gone, the dust that once comprised his being blowing away into nothingness.

_No!_

_No it's not **fair!** Let me go instead, bring him back, don't take him takemebringhim **back** this isn't **right!**_

Nobody listens, of course. Because Peter Parker is _gone,_ but Tony Stark is still _here._ No good, worthless Tony Stark is still alive and his heart is still beating, and the whole damn Universe doesn't give a fuck, and it's _Tony's damn fault!_

_If I'd made sure he got home- if I hadn't fucking let him come-  
_

_If I'd never came to seem him that day-_

_Would it have made a difference?_

"...Stark."

Strange is already half-gone by the time Tony looks up at him.

"...It was the only way..."

Tony wants to cry. He wants to scream holler and curse the heavens for being so cruel as to take a _child_ but leave _Tony fucking Stark_ around.

"...He's done it," Nebula says, breathlessly.

Tony doesn't say a word. He can't.

He can't speak. He can't cry.

Because Peter Parker is gone. Peter Parker is gone, and it's a flip of a coin whether Pepper is gone, too.

He curls into a ball on the dusty ground of this lifeless planet, and closes his eyes.

_It just isn't fair..._

 


End file.
